Til the Last One Dies
by xXlinebetweenloveand hateXx
Summary: Bella and Edward first Valentine's Day together. What will Bella get Edward? And what about this text message that Bella get have to do with anyting? Well you have to read silly billy!


Til the Last One Dies

**A/N: Hey all you twilight fans out there. Since it's close to Valentine's Day and I wrote story in English about Edward and Bella last year I decided to post it. I wrote because I could write this for an essay or run fifty bleacher. I know that still haven't updated in a long time but trust me I'm working on it.**

**DISCAILMER:** I don't own any of the twilight characters , the song Love Story.

Sitting in her final class of day, Bella could not me anymore troubled by her thoughts. With Valentine's Day coming fast and it was being her and Edward's first year to spend it together. She couldn't decide on what she would give him. "What could you give someone who already has everything?" she asked herself.

The bell rang, signaling everyone that the school day had ended. Making her way toward the student parking lot, she feeling something vibrate in her pocket. Pulling out the phone that Edward had gotten her so they would stay connected. He was out hunting and wouldn't be back to school til next week.

The screen flashed, and alerted her that she had received a text message. Reading the message for Edward, she smiled.

**A BOY GAVE A GIRL A DOZEN ROSES.**

**11 WERE 1 WAS FAKE.**

**ALONG WITH IT WAS NOTE THAT READ:**

"**I WILL LOVE YOU TIL THE LAST ONE DIES".**

**SEND TO ALL THOSE WHO YOU PROMISE TO LOVE FOREVER.**

**(P.S. I REALLY HOPE THAT I GET ONE BACK)**

She smiled and set the message back to him. Even if the message to other would be cheesy to other, she knew that Edward meant what he sent. Ever message, E-Mails and notes he gave her. She knew that he'd had meant everything that he said. After everything they had been their love for each other grew stronger.

She climbed into here truck, enlighten by the message she had received. Turning to on the radio she heard a song that reminded her of Edward and the beginning of their relationship. It also reminded her of her favorite play that Edward would sometimes make fun her for liking it.

(A/N: if you have Taylor Swifts song Love Story start playing it now)

_**We were both young when I first saw you  
I close my eyes  
And the flashback starts  
I'm standing there  
On a balcony of summer air**_

See the lights,  
See the party, the ball gowns  
I see you make your way through the crowd  
You say hello  
Little did I know

That you were Romeo you were throwing pebbles  
And my daddy said stay away from Juliet  
And I was crying on the staircase  
Begging you please don't go, and I said:

Romeo take me somewhere we can be alone  
I'll be waiting all there's left to do is run  
You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess  
It's a love story baby just say yes

So I sneak out to the garden to see you  
We keep quiet cause we're dead if they know  
So close your eyes  
Escape this town for a little while

Cause you were Romeo I was a scarlet letter  
And my daddy said stay away from Juliet  
But you were everything to me  
I was begging you please don't go and I said:

Romeo take me somewhere we can be alone  
I'll be waiting all there's left to do is run  
You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess  
It's a love story baby just say yes

Romeo save me, they try to tell me how to feel  
This love is difficult, but it's real,  
Don't be afraid  
We'll make it out of this mess  
It's a love story baby just say yes, oh,

I got tired of waiting  
Wondering if you were ever coming around  
My faith in you was fading  
When I met you on the outskirts of town I said:

Romeo save me I've been feeling so alone  
I keep waiting for you but you never come  
Is this in my head, I don't know what to think  
He knealt to the ground and pulled out a ring

And said:

Marry me Juliet you'll never have to be alone  
I love you and that's all I really know  
I talked to your dad go pick out a white dress  
It's a love story baby just say yes

Oh, oh, oh

Oh, oh, oh, oh

Cause we were both young when I first saw you

She smiled as the song ended, she loved it but it couldn't compare the lullaby that he'd written for her.

In that every instant the idea struck her. She came up with a gift for Edward and only something that she could give him.

(A/N: Not that you freaks! Perverts!)

_**ONE WEEK…**_

Bella drove to school with Edward present, hoping to God that he liked it. She hard on it and made sure that Edward didn't have a clue on what she was doing.

Finding an empty parking space, she quickly got out of her truck. Walking down the lot, noticed that Edward was waiting for her by his silver Volvo. With his gift in hand and not having a better time to do it, she decided that now would be the best of time to give him his present.

As she approached him, her favorite crooked smile appeared on his face. When she was close enough, he bent down to kiss lightly on lips. No matter how lightly he kissed her, her heart went on rampage.

"Happy Valentine's Day love." He sweetly told her.

"Happy Valentine's Day." She replied. "Do you want to see your present?"

He simple smile and responded. "Of course love. You know that you didn't have to get me anything."

Like him, Bella simply ignored Edward's complaint. She watched as he unwrapped her present, growing more apprehensive by the second. He then unwrapped a photo album with a picture both of them on the front. His eyes enlarged when he began to flip through the pages.

"It a scrapbook of us, I put every e-mail, note, and I found away to print off all of our text messages so, every text message is in there too."

He stopped a certain page, "You even put this one in".

She saw that he stopped at the messages that he had sent her last week. "I love that message."

"Would you read it to me?" He sweetly pleaded her to do. She looked at his face and realized that he was begin serious. She couldn't resist his plea and did as he said. As she read she didn't notice that speed that he used to retrieve to get Bella's present. When she finished and looked up. She saw him with a suspicious smile.

"I believe that it's time for me to give my present."

He smiled and commanded her to close her eyes. She did what he asked and with her eyes closed he put her present in front of her face.

"Open your eyes."

Bella open her eyes to find a bouquet of roses.

"Oh, Edward there beautiful!" Bella exclaimed.

"I'm so glad that you like them. But I didn't just buy them from any old store. I actually grew these myself." He explained handing them to her.

"That makes them even more beautiful."

"Read the note".

She glanced at the stem and realized that there was note attached. She read the note and filled her with joy but curiosity.

**In the bouquet there are a dozen roses.**

**11 are real and 1 fake.**

**I will love you even after the last one dies.**

Confused she quickly glance at the bouquet of roses and in the very middle was a crystal rose. She looked at Edward and he explained.

"These belonged to my mother before she died. She left it to me and I want you to have it. If something came to happen to that rose. If, somehow it "dies" I will never stop loving you"

Bella was filled with love that she cried for the happiness she felt inside. Edward cupped her face in his hand and used his thumb to wipe away her tears. He leaned down to kiss her. It was a easy passionate kiss that Bella didn't even argue with.

The bell rang signaling everyone that the school day had begun; interrupting their kiss. Breaking apart they looked into each other eyes and smile. Both carried their gifts in one hand and in the others the held each other.

**(A/n:** So I wanted to get that out of my system and hopefully can get the next chapter of Thnk Fr the Mnrs soon. I came up with story last year when my English teacher made everyone write an essay about Valentine's Day. I could only think of this to write about and I looked at it this way. I could write about it and pass or I could fail, go the third band and run fifty bleachers until I got the grade up. So I wrote about it and never found out if I did good grade on this paper. I wanted to post this up but I didn't think about it til now. Well happy Valentine's Day and to other happy single awareness Day!

Luv ya'll lots

-xXLinebetweenloveandhatXx


End file.
